


Behind the Barricades

by VivelaFrance24601



Series: Works Created for Barricade Day [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Barricade Day, But Grantaire is in this so there's always alcohol involved, But no actual dying, Feels, Gen, Les Miserables is just beautiful, Mentions of Death, More like a memorial, Not really a story, Nothing major though, One brief mention of being drunk, Remembering Les Amis de L'ABC, i have no life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivelaFrance24601/pseuds/VivelaFrance24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief summary of the June Rebellion of 1832 with a dedication to each of Les Amis de l'ABC for the 183rd aniversary of Barricade Day.</p><p>Written for 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Barricades

**Author's Note:**

> This is more like a memorial to the June Rebellion instead of an actual story with a plot. This is only for the Amis who died, so there is no mention of Marius or Cosette.

The fifth and sixth of June of the year 2015 commemorate the one hundred and eighty-third aniversary of the June Rebellion of the year 1832 in Paris, France.

On these days, a group of revolutionaries, comprised mostly of students, called Les Amis de l'ABC, attempted to free the abaissed of France from the rule of King Louis Phillipe.

The revolutionaries gathered at the funeral of General Lamarque, the only man in the government who was a supporter of the destitute of France, and started a short-lived and little-known rebellion.

Barricades rose in strategic places all along the streets of Paris, with many "rebels" stationed at each.

Everyone at the barricades were ready to put their lives on the line and jump straight into the face of death and the National Guard to win their freedom.

Most of the barricades did not last the night. The sound of gunshots filled the still air of twilight, breaking through the somber silence all throughout the night. The screams and the moans of the dying could be heard for miles around. The ground was covered with dead bodies of both the revolutionaries and the National Guard. Blood stained every surface available, covering every available surface with the overwhelming color of death.

By afternoon on the sixth of June, only one barricade was left. This was the barricade of the innermost members of Les Amis de l'ABC. These were Bossuet, Joly, Bahorel, Feuilly, Gavroche, Eponine, Jehan, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Grantaire, and Enjolras.

Bossuet was unlucky by nature. In spite of this, he was the most cheerful of the group, creating humor at his own expense.

Joly, the greatest friend of Bossuet, was a hypochondriac. He often thought himself to be inflicted with many maladies, but still made sure to take care of his friends.

Bahorel was a magnificent fighter. His large strength was unmatched by anyone else's. 

Feuilly was not a student. He made beautiful fans and was an honest worker who took nothing for granted.

Gavroche was an honorary member of Les Amis de l'ABC, being only a child when the June Rebellion took place. He had great courage and was the second to die.

Eponine was the first to die. She was not a true member of Les Amis de l'ABC, but her death sparked the fire needed for the revolutionaries to truly know that they were doing the right thing.

Jehan, formally known as Jean Provaire, was struck hard by romance. The sweet and shy man saw the good in everything and everyone and held nature in high respect.

Courfeyrac was the Centre. He held the group together, able to cheer up everyone just by being himself with his bubbly personality.

Combeferre was the Guide. He was the logic behind the revolution, offering great wisdom to every plan, making them infallible.

Grantaire was the cynic. The drunkard who held no belief in the revolution. He stayed only because of his dedication to the leader of Les Amis de l'ABC. 

Enjolras was passion personified. As for being the leader of Les Amis de l'ABC, he made a great one. Crowds congregated wherever he went and hung onto his every word as he slowly pulled them in with his silver tongue. Everything about him was glorified and majestic.

Each and every one of Les Amis de l'ABC died on those two fateful days in June. They will never be forgotten and will stay in our hearts and minds forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This just gave me so many feels to write. This was writen in an hour at midnight, so please let me know if there's any errors!


End file.
